Let You Go
by Jemi Obsessed
Summary: Her love was placed into your hand, forever to hold, but you just let it slip through your fingers. And now you watch her kiss her new husband, who mended the broken heart that you caused. Smitchie


**a/n: Basically shocked that Joe and Demi called it quits, so I wrote this because of Joe's statement. Enjoy.**

LET YOU GO

You watch your love walk down the aisle, her black hair standing out against her white dress. She wears a happy, content smile, nodding at some of her friends and relatives, who wipe joyful tears from their eyes.

But your heart seems to stop as you realize that she is not walking towards you, she is walking towards the man that will forever love her, never have doubts, and who will hold her, unafraid of losing the person close to his heart.

You feel jealous of that man, the man who now smiles tearfully as Mitchie, your Mitchie, reaches him, happy as ever.

You remember when she used to look at you like that and your heart pangs in your chest. It takes your everything to not scream in pain as the memories start flooding your brain.

…..

"_Hey, Shane." She smiled at you, a gleam in her eye._

"_Hi, Mitch."_

_She sat down next to you, dipping her feet in the cold water. "Ever since we've been back on set, you seem…distracted. What's up?"_

_You had decided to be honest with her in that moment, saying, "Mitchie…ever since we filmed those romance scenes…I…have come to accept the fact that…I have more than friendly feelings for you." You had avoided looking at her as you finished the sentence._

"_Really? Well, um…I kinda feel the same way."_

_You had looked up, to see her smiling happily, and you knew that you truly loved her._

…..

"Michelle Angela Torres, do you take this man to be your husband?"

You clench your fist, already knowing her answer.

"I do."

…..

"_Have you ever dated one of them? Ever?"_

"_Um…well…"_

"_Shane?"_

"_What?"_

"_Shane."_

"_Um, yeah, um, he's my best friend and he's incredible."_

"_So you went from boyfriend, girlfriend, to best friends? BFF?"_

"_Um, no…kinda the opposite, actually."_

"_So you went from bes-Oh, so you're dating him now?"_

"_Um, yeah."_

…..

Every single fan had been shocked that day, and quite frankly, you had been too. You had never thought that you would actually call Mitchie your girlfriend, but somehow, you did.

You both had started going out publicly, and answering multiple questions on talk shows and interviews.

'Smitchie' had become Hollywood's most beloved couple and everyone expected you to last longer than you had.

Everyone loved the chemistry between the both of you onstage, the handholding, the **love**.

But you had always been one to get nervous once the word 'serious' was mentioned and when Mitchie had told a reporter that you were her first serious relationship, you panicked.

You broke things off with her on the Tuesday you both were set to do multiple interviews together, telling her that you valued the friendship more than anything and that you hoped that you could remain friends.

She had nodded and walked out quietly, not saying a word.

Later in the week, the fans seemed the notice the tension between you and Mitchie during interviews and everyone became worried.

When Mitchie finally announced that the two of you had split, the world seemed to stop.

Fans were going crazy, some upset that things had ended so quickly, others frustrated because just the week before you had been fine, most upset because you had lied to everyone, saying that you wanted to evolve your friendship into a relationship and then declaring that you just loved her as a friend.

Mitchie confused everyone because she had walked around New York, smiling and being friendly with the fans as if nothing was wrong, while her friends cursed at you and made fun of you, sharing nasty jokes with the world.

But then you felt your heart break as you came across her performances from her tour that she left for a few days after your split. She still smiled happily and bounced around, for the sake of her fans, but she changed the lyrics to some of her songs, the most painful one for you being: "And if your life is such a mystery, why don't you just stick to the tambourine?" And before another song, she leaned on top of the piano, looking down at its glossy features. After a few seconds, she turned back towards her audience, smiling sadly and tiredly.

You saw her again after a few weeks, for tour rehearsal and she only spoke to you about business, not about how she had been doing and what not.

That was when you realized that she truly had loved you, unlike Taylor who had just used you, and Camilla who had abused you. She had truly loved you unlike anyone else ever would.

Her love was placed into your hand, forever to hold, but you just let it slip through your fingers. And now you watch her kiss her new husband, who mended the broken heart that you caused.

You now realize that she had moved on, she had found someone who could take care of her like a real man and you would never find anyone like her again. So it is clear to you now, that you were the one who lost the most in the end.

Because you had to let her go.

….

**a/n: RIP Jemi. Review please!**


End file.
